


Here We Go Again

by JayRain



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Mage Rights, Mages, Wordcount: 100, argument, here we go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayRain/pseuds/JayRain





	Here We Go Again

Fenris stares at the misshapen body, still smoking, and then spits on it.

“Don’t you think that’s a bit disrespectful?” Anders glares at Fenris.

Fenris lifts his eyes to stare at Anders.  “It became a  _ fucking _ abomination.  It gave up its rights to sympathy when it turned to blood magic and demons.”

“ _ It _ was a person, who felt like they had  _ no _ other choice!  Do you know what it’s like--”

“Don’t start that with me,  _ mage _ .  You’ll lose that argument yet again.”

Anders starts it anyway.

Hawke sighs.  “Here we go again.”

Varric holds his hand out.  “You owe me.”


End file.
